In the related art, there is a known technique in which gas such as carbon dioxide or the like is injected into the pericardium in order to ensure a sufficient viewing field for an endoscope image when a device such as an endoscope is inserted into the pericardium and endoscopy or treatment using an instrument is performed in the pericardium (for example, see Patent Literature 1).